


In the Darkness, There is Light

by Eleos



Series: Neville100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Neville100, Post-War, midnight mass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleos/pseuds/Eleos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first Christmas Eve after the war, Neville seeks comfort in an unlikely place. Written for Neville100's prompt Midnight Mass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness, There is Light

The church was cold and cavernous.

Neville shivered, grasping the wooden pew in front of him as he listened to the chanting voices.

He’d thought this would help. Who knew why? He wasn’t even Catholic.

But seven months since the war and the nightmares hadn’t gone away. And now, on Christmas especially, Neville felt strangled by loss.

He’d thought a church would be insulated from the world, comforting.

_“Forgive us our trespasses…”_

Neville found his eyes drawn to the altar. The candles seemed beacons amid the flickering shadows.

His dreams were cold and cavernous. He’d fight for a better world.


End file.
